The Titan return
by WOLF TITAN
Summary: Long ago before the god's there were Titans and now in the time of Ninja's on the king will return as a ninja named Naruto Review and tell me what you might like to see
1. Chapter 1

I know you're reading this and thinking, "It's like my 'Gods of the Past' idea," but the story is abandoned and, if you want, you can have it. But, promise to ask me and let me tell you what it was going to lead to.

The Titan of Time

Legend says that before man and gods were even created there were a group of mighty beings that were known for their power as they came before the might of gods. They were the children of the sky and Earth as they had become one. Thus, the Titans were born.

They were the strongest. No one could truly defeat them. Their mother – who was named Gaea – hated their father for what they had done with their first children – the Hundred Handed Ones and the Cyclops – so she asked the Titans to kill him and presented them a weapon she made from stone. A sickle. A fine weapon.

But, the children were afraid, knowing that their father was strong. So, they refused to even try anything and Gaea thought that none would avenge her fallen children.

Before long, the youngest of the Titans, a small boy with blue eyes, shining so brightly, stared at his mother and said that he would take the weapon in his hands.

Before long, he looked on his brothers and commanded them to join him in this battle against their father. Soon, after much convincing, they agreed...

The ruler of the sky slept deeply in the night as he allowed the world to become calm down and that was when the Titans made their move. His very name brought chills to the all those who heard it. Uranus.

The eldest of the children moved with their great speed, holding down their father. Each stood North, South, East, and West of their father. They were stronger than the rest. Therefore, they stood a better chance keeping the being down.

Uranus tried fighting his children, even though it was no use. He tried his hardest, but, as the sun fell, he was even more weakened than he felt most of the time.

Suddenly, he raised his head and saw him. His son who had no true name, holding the weapon in his hand. He watched him raise it in the air and, before knowing it, it became the last thing he saw as, before long, his youngest but most beloved son killed him.

Before long, as the children spread throughout the world, they looked up at the youngest of the brothers and, knowing that he was the greatest, bowed to him as they named him their king.

The king of all Titans.

They watched their brother, who was a good and wise leader ruled them for thousands of years. Before long, the king fell for his sister. She was a beautiful woman with long, black hair and lavender eyes. The Titaness.

They fell for each other, mated and, before long, they gave birth to a child who seemed so dark that the land died around him.

Soon the titan king feared the child, knowing that, one day, the child would slay him as he did his own father. He was wise and accepted that.

But, this child was too dark. He was almost death itself.

He knew that his children were dangerous and, even though he loved them, he had no choice but to consume them. Each and every one of them. When his love asked why, he found that he couldn't let her know what he knew and felt so he said,

"Fates has told me that a child shall take over and this I will never allow."

She cried hard about that, but knew it would happen. Before long, the cycle had repeated, and, each time, the king did it over and over again. She began to hate him more and more knowing this was as bad as their father and he knew it. She gave birth to one more a baby boy with a lightning scar over his right eye. He felt a presence like his own father and knew that this child would be his successor.

He asked his love for the child, but she passed him nothing but a rock. He knew what it was, but ate it anyway, knowing that he could no longer hurt his children. He couldn't watch her cry and scream in pain of the lost and let the child live.

Many years passed as he let his youngest child live almost a life time and there he was laying dyeing knowing that his time had come as he watched his son and the brothers who called themselves the gods stand over him he smiled softly as he saw the child the one who was called Zeus raise the bolt of lightning at him, killing him like the king did his father, thus keeping the cycle going.

But the thing with immortal being's they never truly die. They are lost forever, but they're never dead, and this Titan was time itself, so he needed to keep his conscious going.

But, he wanted his children to rule for as long as they could and said with his last breath, "I will return as a child with blue eyes and will rise to bring balance with my brothers and my sister."

He soon left the world… for a while.

Many, many lifetimes later in a new land in an almost new world…

"GAAAHHHHHH! MINATO, YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, DAMNIT?!" screamed a woman with elegant red hair. She looked to be in pain, her body pulsing with her stomach bloated.

Her name was Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. She was a young woman who was going through a hard time. She felt her body ready to blow because it was so painful. Nothing else in her life could be compared as she heard the breaking of bones.

She looked up, staring at her husband who was staring back with eyes of passion as he told her,

"It's ok, sweetie. I know you're in pain but it's almost done just a few more pushes."

It didn't matter. As she moved, she could feel the pain increase. As she held it back, her body felt ready to explode. It wasn't just the birthing process that was hurting her. It was the feeling of the seal on her that held back a demon. A monster known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. A demon so dark even Kami feared it.

"Please, I can't hold it! Argh!"

They watched more as time went by.

Hours later…

"I'm sorry young one… I'm so sorry…"

The two felt death as their life was going, they watched it before as they looked at the screaming child they knew they would never see him grow up, fall In love or anything anymore as the two had to seal the creature in the child the death god was pulling the creature half into them and the other into him, they cursed the man in the masked.

They held each other close as they died and soon said,

"We will always love you, Naruto…"

Soon, they both left the world…

-into the mindscape-

"NO! NO! I WILL NOT BE TRAPPED AGAIN! I SHALL NEVER BE TRAPPED AGAIN!" All that was said by the fox as he slashed his claws down, attacking the cold steel bars as he tried to break free.

He wanted the freedom he deserved. It was not right for him to be trapped, and in a child, no less. He screamed louder when he heard something,

"Shut up."

It was a deep voice, which surprised the fox. He turned, searching for the one who spoke, and yelled,

"Who dares to tell me, the great fox demon, to shut up?! Reveal yourself, you old fool!"

"I said, shut up. I want to sleep."

There was an energy coming from the voice. It was dark. It wasn't right, and Kyuubi knew that the being giving this energy was strong. Maybe too strong. This was beyond even Thanatos' power – the god that was called Shinigami who had sealed him in this blasted child – and it held no right on him as he ran to where the voice was. He looked at it and felt fear from seeing the being.

All he saw was a man who looked positively ancient sitting there, looking up softly through what seemed to be a portal showing the outside world and through the eyes of the child he was trapped in. It wasn't right and the Kyuubi demanded, "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in here?! I demand to know!"

But all the mysterious being said to the great fox demon, "If a man in Tarturas want's ice water, it doesn't mean that he is going to get it, so shut up. But, I will give you my name, and that name is Cronus."

The demon felt fear from hearing that as that name seemed familiar. He couldn't remember where he heard it, but he didn't say anything. He was speechless.

Years passed since the sealing of the beast. Too many to count as the baby grew to be a boy of around twelve. He was strong, but weak to the eyes as he was hated for the events that happened on the day he was born. It never mattered to him.

Right then, he stood on a bridge staring closely at the face of death. He watched the pale face being with the eyes of a snake looked down while riding a serpent. The boy guessed that the man before him was Orochimaru. He watched more as he moved his hand quickly, creating his personal jutsu – the Shadow Clone.

"Well, boy… It seems as though your luck has run out… I can't wait until I can take my precious Sasuke…" Orochimaru licked his lips softly as he said the boy's name before watching as the blonde create many clones. Maybe a hundred.

But, it would be nothing as he had the power over him. He watched as the young man jumped at him. He allowed his serpent to open its mouth, engulfing and swallowing the boy.

The man smirked in victory as he knew that was the end and now nothing would get in his way from achieving the Sharingan…

The greatest bloodline the world would ever know…

Mindscape…

The blond child looked around as he wondered where he was. He felt a cold chill rising on him as he looked around at where he was. The place seemed old and disgusting. A sewer, for most parts. He felt fear course over him as he asked out in wonder, "Where am I? Anyone there?"

There was nothing. As he kept moving, he ended up walking for what felt like miles down the strange halls. He was consumed in darkness as he walked. He could only remember heading towards the serpent to protect his comrade and now he had no idea where he was.

Before long, he was walking when he hit something.

His face came in contact with a cold bar. It roamed over him as he looked around at where he was. He soon found himself staring up at what seemed like a red glow. It was so bright that he didn't know what it was.

Before long, it formed into the shape of a fox with nine tails. It stared back at him and Naruto did the only reasonable thing that he could do and that was to scream.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Silence, you foolish mortal…"

Naruto fell silent. Right then, as he looked at the fox, he felt fear run over him. He didn't know what to do as he cried, "W-WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU?!"

"Who am I? Who am I?! Has no one ever told you of who I am?! Well, I am the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune, feared by man, respected by god's and I -"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP FLUFFY?!"

This rather confused Naruto as he looked at the fox who switched from a look of confidence to fear within a moment as he turned his head, mumbling, "Um… Yes, my lord… I was just telling this human who I am."

He scampered quickly into the darkness, leaving Naruto alone as he looked over towards the voice of an old man. He soon saw a mysterious figure right there in front of him. He stood taller than him, even at his age and he was younger than the Third.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Naruto asked he breathed heavily, wanting help. He didn't know what he was going to do... Hell, he didn't even know where he was. There was nothing else he could fight. But the fox was afraid of him and that beast was supposed to be the strongest thing in existence.

The man walked up to him slowly. He stared at him simple with bright blue eyes like his. It was odd. They were wise and so familiar…

Soon he moved closer to him as he told him, "Well, Naruto, as for where we are, we're in your very mind. The area you move to when you sleep where a single thought can become reality... And me? Well, I am you and you are me."

Naruto couldn't believe what he heard as he asked the man, "W-W-What do you mean you're me?"

"Uhggg! We are one. I am you from when you were something far greater than a mere mortal. You were a god... No… Greater than a god, or what they claim is a god now. You are a Titan. Our name is Cronus, and we are the king of Titan's. The embodiment of Time."

Naruto eyes twitched before he burst into fits of laughter. "Hahaha! Yeah, right! If I'm a Titan, then how is it that I can't do the smallest Clone jutsu?!"

The man claiming to be him then grunted out, "Do you think that a being of our calibre can do something that small? We are too powerful. We are a Titan and – even better – the king and I have watched you make a fool of yourself for too long and, with this serpent, wanting to become something no that human wants is against the right of Fate and we are to stop it. So, it is time, Uzumaki, that we become one permanently and for you to accept the responsibility of becoming what you are meant to be."

Naruto felt fear but took in a deep breath as he asked, "How does it work? Combining, I mean. Do we need to exchange blood or something?"

The old Titan smirked as he told him, "No just grab my hand. Just so you know, this will hurt boy."

Naruto smirked too. He looked almost like a fox as he responded. "Fine then, old man. Let's do this."

Naruto moved over to the old man and grabbed his hand. A wave of blinding light began to move over him. He felt pain like nothing he had ever felt in his life roam over his body. He didn't know what it was, but it wasn't right. He couldn't hold it back as he let out the screams.

The man was laughing as he was beginning to vanish. He laughed into the heavens of the lone room, looking up. His body was moving more as Naruto watched him disappear and he said with a final breath, "All beings, beware. The King of all Titan's has returned."

Soon, Naruto body was smouldering. His eyes, originally closed, began to slowly open. They were no longer the beautiful sky blue they once were. They were now, in fact, pure gold and godlike. Even beyond it. He smirked and vanished from the room, leaving his prisoner.

The fox returned from the Darkness as he noticed something that hadn't happened for over twelve years. He was, in fact alone. He sighed.

"Thank god! Now I'm alone with my thoughts…"

"Kurama... Kurama... I'm haunting you!"

Kyuubi turned his head to see a bald man floating in the air like a ghost, smiling almost stupidly as he screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" (Had to do that, so you know. Go Team Four Star!)

In the real world…

Orochimaru smirked as he stared at the younger man standing before him. He couldn't help but think to himself, 'Soon, Sasuke, I shall have your younger, stronger body and the Sharingan.'

Just as he was about to take the Sasuke Uchiha for his own, he suddenly heard a strange noise coming from his serpent's stomach. He looked down at it for a second as the reptile began to bloat more and more. It looked sickly.

Soon, he heard a large explosion and he was thrown off his creature.

"What the -?" was all he said, staring at where his great serpent was and standing there was the boy.

However, something wasn't right. He was now taller. At least 6'0 instead of his smaller form. He stared at him with golden eyes, almost like he was staring into his soul. He saw no iris in his eyes or anything but gold and he wore no clothes. It looked as though they burnt off him, but he was not even burnt.

This interested the snake as he looked down, examining the body more. His hair was longer but it was now silver.

The boy growled, "You will not hurt him, you poor excuse for a worm!"

He moved quickly towards the snake Sannin.

Before he knew what happened, Orochimaru was against the wall. He was barely able to breathe but it didn't stop him as he moved his hands and called his jutsu. He was going to use an offensive jutsu in order to get the kid off him.

Suddenly Naruto removed one of his hands as he could see that something was appearing. It looked like a sickle. It was sharp and glowing bright with some kind of energy.

Orochimaru felt fear. He could feel that if that blade touched him, he would die, so he moved change the jutsu as he screamed, "Substitute jutsu!"

Suddenly, a large puff of smoke rose around the two as Naruto stared at were the Sannin had been only to see that in his hand was nothing but a King Cobra.

Naruto tossed the serpent away before it could strike him. He slashed at it with the weapon in hands. As it made contact with it, Naruto watched as the creature began to fade away, its body ageing until it was nothing but a fossil.

He couldn't help but scream out into the heavens, "I will find you, you son of a bitch!"

As he turned around, his body suddenly weakened. He felt so cold. He noticed that Sasuke had seen the whole thing, staring at him darkly with those red eyes. It was almost the last thing he noticed before he fainted.

**Well, everyone, this is the first chapter of my Titan story. Tell me what you like and, just so you know, this is a Naruto/Hinata tale, so don't ask for anything, got it?! Also, he will be limited as he gained his power and all he can only access his power at a certain time. You can review on what type of power he can earn from this.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Happy new year ya'll well heres a new chapter for this great year of the Naruto titan king hope you like It i dedicate this chapter to my beta reader Eagle Tsubasa and hVE FUN READING AND REVIEW IT Makes the gods and titans happy**_

The hours went by as Naruto soon began to awaken. He moved his head around, slowly seeing what had to be the new location. He was soon able to tell that he was still in the Forest of Death and around him he was able to see his team, Sakura and Sasuke, but they weren't alone.

Over on one side, he was able to see two people, one of them he could remember from earlier in the exam's, wearing green spandex. He was trying to remember his name as he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Bushy Brows? Sasuke... Saruka…" All of them looked at him, especially Sakura whose eyes twitched as Saruka meant 'scent of the monkey.' She was close to hitting him when suddenly Sasuke asked a question.

"What was that, Dobe?"

"Was what?" Naruto was confused. He soon looked over at his hand, seeing an image on his right wrist. It seemed to be like an hour glass that was glowing softly. Naruto was half tempted to touch it when he was shot back into reality.

"What you did to the snake. Tell me. I have to learn it. It could help me to defeat him..." Naruto wonder if he was talking about the mysterious man that he wanted to kill.

Soon, he began examining the others before suddenly looking over at Bushy Brows who was expressing some form of excitement, saying, "Yo, Naruto, my friend! It's me! The fabulous, handsome devil, ROCK LEE!"

He raised his fist into the air and suddenly a flash of light hit him. As he looked at Lee, he seemed different. For a moment, his body warmed. His arms were in the air. Near his shoulder, his clothes were torn apart like he was holding something beyond any human means as he heard a soft voice in his ear.

"Atlas, brother." Naruto soon looked over at the two again, surprised as he wondered who or what Atlas could be.

Naruto then asked, "Where are we, guys?"

"At the end of the forest, you fainted for some reason. Maybe because of Sasuke coolness." Sakura smirked, her eyes holding a fire. Not a calm one, but one that made him feel so angry inside that he wanted to attack.

"How long was I out?"

"Naruto, the flames of youth were so diminished that you were out for about three hours. But, I carried you all the way." Lee kept smirking as he looked deep into his eyes.

Naruto wondered more about what was he seemed to be exciting him as Naruto then responded, "Umm… Thanks, Lee."

"Naruto! ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"I don't know!"

Soon, he moved. He got up, but he felt his body was so weakened he could fall back down again. He looked and noticed that something was strange. He wasn't in his favorite jumpsuit. He was in some type of armor. It was almost like copper around him and was engraved with strange symbols all over it, each in some language which he read somehow.

It said, 'We rise after falling. We fight 'til the death. We live for our love and we conquer by surrendering."

Naruto wondered what that meant as he moved more. He moved again. Nobody noticed it until he soon inquired, "Where's my jumpsuit?"

"What do you mean?!" they asked simultaneously as Naruto felt a sweat drop move down his temple.

"Umm… Never mind." He stood up as he asked, "How are we supposed to win? I mean, we need the Heaven scroll!"

Suddenly Lee rose up as he took out a simple scroll and smiled, saying, "NARUTO! HERE!" He tossed it to him.

Naruto caught it and soon he felt the urge to ask, "But, what about you, Lee, and your team?"

"My eternal rival, Neji, has the two scrolls that we need back with him and Tenten-san. They will be coming soon. Take it. You earned it." He smiled more as Naruto took it. Naruto returned the smile as he placed it in his pocket.

"Ok guys. Let's go."

Sakura had an annoyed look on her face as she was trying to hold on to Sasuke. He did nothing but grunt.

Soon, they began moving towards the building. It wasn't much farther. As they came to the building, they saw that it was a big, beautiful place that had didn't need much to improve it. Naruto moved, forcing the door open. Suddenly, they started to wonder where everyone was.

Soon, without the agreement of the others, he pulled out the scrolls and asked himself, "What could be in these?"

Before the other could stop him, he managed to open them both at the same time, using the help of the Shadow Clone who had the same appearance that he possessed from his silver haired form. The only difference was that his eyes weren't golden. They were a type of amber.

"Naruto! NOO!"

Soon, a large puff of smoke came up and they saw the sensei and the great Hokage. They looked at them, almost smirking.

Sakura and Sasuke looked stunned as their mouths dropped open, thinking at the same time, 'That lucky idiot!'

Time moved on as they sat there, waiting for the others to arrive.

First came the team with old Bushy Brows and a girl with buns on her head, giving her the look of a panda. Naruto looked at them each as he suddenly began to see flashes of different images, one of them truly horrible as he looked at the boy with white eyes.

It looked like a man, just like him, tied to a rock, screaming in pain as an eagle ate out of his side, almost like it was eating his liver as he screamed, saying, "HELP ME! AHH! ZEUS! LET ME DIE!"

Before long, the eagle left him and it seemed like he was slowly healing himself.

"What the -?!" Naruto exclaimed as everyone stared at him.

Before that moment, he changed his movement as he didn't want to seem like he was doing something else. He watched more.

Before long, teams began to come down – some of them from different villages, like those Sand people. To his own relief, he hadn't seen them. But, he did feel a strange aura coming off the redhead.

Slowly, he saw the last two teams. One with Ino, Choji and Shikamaru, and the second with Hinata, Kiba and that weird guy with the shades. Each of them looked so warn out and in pain right then...

Suddenly, Naruto was seeing things again. The first came with Ino as he soon suddenly saw an older woman with pure blond hair, like an older version of her, but he felt an urge. A desire like lust roamed over him. He had to use all his strength not to jump on her right then right now.

The way Naruto was able to see him, Shikamaru was mainly a taller version of himself with a shaggy beard and hair, wearing only a robe and doing nothing but looking in the sky like he was talking to someone else.

The last of the three, Choji, was a tall and wide boy, holding a bag of barbeque chips, munching them. Instead of the heavy boy, a strong man with large muscles all over his body took his place. He stood before a hot fire, bringing down a smashing sword as the fire singed his beard.

Naruto rubbed his eyes, feeling a headache as he shook in fear, like he was going to lose his mind. But, inside, he felt like he had to look more, hoping that he would know more and raised his head to see a girl by the name of Hinata Hyūga.

"Wow..." was all he said, looking at her. She was more beautiful than anyone he had ever seen, even Sakura. She stood there with her hair hanging down and eyes like pearls, so pure and beautiful with slight shyness showing. She wore a jacket.

He soon felt something rushing in him. It was like his heart. It was beating hard and fast. He couldn't tell why, but it was racing. His eyes flashed hard as he soon was able to see a woman like her in every way. The only difference was that she was older and her hair moved down the elegant body, barely hiding anything at all. Her breasts roamed out, almost floating. They seemed to be about a DD – close to a G, in right – but it stayed as she smiled at him.

Naruto was close to getting away from his team and move to this beautiful woman when something stopped him and his head forced him to look at the others and as he looked at both Shino and Kiba they seemed to change and become something interesting.

Shino was floating in the air as his feet were fluttering and couldn't be stopped, but his face held fear as he looked at Naruto. Then, Kiba he grew taller – about a few inches. Akamaru vanished and Kiba was suddenly shirtless. He had no pants. It scared Naruto as he didn't see the normal thing that he usually saw... Hooves, like that of a mule or a jackass (donkey lol).

Slowly, he looked over as an announcer was calling, saying, "Ok... *cough* Ok everyone. *cough* Come on into the cen -*cough*- ter so that you can hear the rules."

They moved up to the center as the Jōnin and the god of shinobi left for the top of the room. Naruto looked over, seeing a mysterious man who had a bandana, standing with a chūnin jacket.

He looked like he was close to dying.

He didn't say much as he said, "Okay, ya'll. *kaaak* My name is Hayate Gekkō. These are the rules. One: you are to stay in the arena. No leaving it, or you lose, and, if you fight outside the arena, you are desqualifie – *hukkaaa*" He stopped for a second, spitting on the ground before continuing.

"The other rule is to fight 'til the opponent is dead or passed out. But, when the match is over, you are to stop." They stared at him more as he looked at them with those sickly eyes.

He moved, standing under a screen and simply saying, "The choices of the match are as follows. Your name is called and you are to come down and there is no substitution." He soon moved his hand, snapping his fingers as the screen managed to turn on, revealing random moving names.

Right then, as the last motion moved, the name of Sasuke Uchiha came on. The other name was that of a strange and mysterious Yoroi Akadō. He wore a Leaf headband, but it seemed strange as Naruto had never known or heard of him.

The two Genin walked up to the center of the room as the place stood silent. Sasuke remembered something that he was told a while ago by Kakashi when he took him over to the side.

"Don't use your chakra, or I will have to intervene."

Soon, the moments went by as they stared, slowly thinking. As they watched, the two shinobi looked back at them. Soon, it seemed like nothing, but, as Hayate made the signal, they watched the battle.

Naruto watched the battle, focused, not stopping or looking away.

It seemed strange and interesting that it couldn't be stopped he thought to himself, 'What's going to happen next?' as the battle went on but, right as he thought that, something strange happened. He watched like time went faster. Each move and pass Sasuke made, moving and attacking with his shuriken and fighting, he was surprised that he wasn't using his so-called great Sharingan or jutsu.

'What the -? What's happening?' he wondered. But, soon, after a few more seconds, he could see the battle finishing where Sasuke became victorious but and the other had lost his arms. Right that second. Soon, Naruto felt himself weakening too much, as if he was losing his chakra. Forming his Shadow Clone before was too much. He suddenly saw the area, seeing Sasuke rise instead of the other ninja.

"What the -?! But how -?! Sasuke already won?!"

Soon, the pink haired girl looked at him for a moment as she responded, "Of course Sasuke-kun going to win, but it just started, idiot." This made Naruto grunt, looking over at her.

He felt uncomfortable as he looked down, watching them as each thing that went past that was like what he saw. Nothing changed at all. It was almost as if he was seeing the future, right then, right there. But, he never figured something like that out, unless he counted when Kakashi was using his Sharingan eye.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey here chapter 3 and I am glad to show it off hope you like it and I want them taste reviews they fill my soul up**_

Chapter 3

Soon as Naruto watched sasuke leave the stage he turned his attention over to the screen it seemed like nothing was going to he watched the light move on and the name's rise he wondered who would have been picked... would it be him he wonder he asked himself,

"Who is it." slowly the Name rised fast showing the names of Sakura and Ino this suprised him some as he looked at the pink haired woman he held feeling's for and wonder if she would be ok he moved his hand over as he said,

"Good luck Sakura I know you can do it..." 

"AGGGH." Sakura screamed as she felt a horrible eletric shock hit her as she felt something move over her like memorys and information as she looked seeing a powerful being rising up in her like her inner voice saying in a deep male voice,

"**FInally! the great god of war has returned." **Sakura turned over looking at him with anger her eyes as red as blood as she looked right at Naruto as she said,

_"What the fuck you baka how dare you shock me!" _She moved her hand fast slamming it at his face he felt pain rise over him as he flew back she looked at him with for a moment shocked looking at her hand never knowing how she did that, and soon left the Stage.

"You ok Naruto?" He looked up for the moment as he saw Ino staring at him for a moment with Hinata looking at him they seemed worried some as he got up saying,

"Yeah Im ok you know me takes more then that to hurt the great unpredictable ninja." Ino moved as she grabed her hand and right then was hit with a shock but not as bad as Sakura more of a small tingle,

"What the!" Ino felt confused as she felt a over welming emotion move over her it was interesting but she let go of Naruto hand as she moved away she was seeing a image of herself taller and more beautiful dressed in a fine robe it was unbelieve able like she was remembering lost memory, she moved leaving Naruto and Hinata as she had to get onto the next match watching landing on the stage some.

"Cough cough ok the next round here is for the pink girl Sakura and the blonde girl Ino now to start our next match in this and I remember a rule... We dont talk about chunin exam's fight club." (lol had to do that.)

As the man said that everyone looked at him like they didn't understand what he was talking about before he moved facepalming getting off the stage to let the two fight and begin the match.

Sakura looked over at Ino as the match began as she looked at her, she felt her heart race for the person she use to consider her friend but remember as Sasuke was watching her and ignored what she was feeling as she screamed out.

"Bring it on Ino pig im going to show you who Is sasuke's!"

"Bring it on to you also forehead!" Soon the two raced at each other moving fast as Ino move making the first punch landing it right at Sakura face it made the pink hair woman fly back some but not too much as she rubbed her cheek she hated it as she felt redness form over her and soon move taking a couple of kuni out not feeling like she needed to waste her time aimed it at Ino.

This seemed to have been what she wanted as ino dodged fast moving her hand up saying,

"MIND TRANSFERING NO JUTSU!"

Right then she looked deep into Sakura eyes as she was trapped in them it seemed strange as she moved in the girls mind but smirked some as she watched through the pink haired girls eyes as she was getting ready to say. 'I surrender.' but right then before she could get Sakura to say the word's, right then she felt a tapping on her shoulder that scared her,

" that shouldn't happen!" she thoughs slowly she turned around seeing a man right there infront of her a tall man strong and muscular covered in armor from neck to toe it looked amazing on him as she looked at him with his red hair and handsome face even greater the Sasuke she felt herself blushing, as she heard the man say in the sweetest of voice but even then held power,

"_**Hello Aphrodite my love." **_ THis shocked her as he said the name she wonder who he was talking about but soon he moved closer grabbing her body bringing her in for what felt like forever in a passionate kiss it was amazing as her heart raised she didn't know who it was but it scared her as she cancled the jutsu leaving the mind of Sakura.

As she moved out of the mind she moved looking over seeing Sakura their it seemed weird what happen but she wouldn't tell anyone, as she suddenly felt her hair being grabed from behind only to see that it was sakura who gave her a smirk almost blood like as she knew she was traped.

"What should I do what!" Ino thought not wanting to lose as she did the only thing that she could moving fast grabbing her Kuni she aimed it at her hair and started to cut it off she could feel the hair being sliced it brought tears right then but she escaped looking at the girl as she jumped away and said,

"You want a fight Sakura you got it." Suddenly she felt unknown strenght rise over her as she looked at the other woman and Ino moved bringing in all the hidden strengh in her as her eyes glowed that of Pink a soft one but not to be mistaken it was a deadly pink. they looking at the other as she rised her hand in a fist watching Sakura move grabbing herself as they moved fast.

It seemed like a flash as they moved you could barely see them as they moved but you could see a animal figure rise lise beast on Sakura you could see a boar with sharp tusk moving at Ino and with Ino a dove moving fast and graceful at Sakura they were close as they aimed punching hitting each other in the skulls it was perfect as a blinding light roamed over them,

"YAAAAHH"

Soon the match was over nothing could be done Naruto watched as the blinding light left and everyone was shocked, Laying there they saw Sakura and Ino laying but they seemed so much diffrent Ino was no longer in her cloths she walked down there in, but she wasn't naked no she was in a lavender silk robe that covered her.

The hair she removed from Sakura grasp had grown back longer and shined, and her breast grew larger to double her size but not to much that they made her seem messed up, and over her a rose floated over then.

And with Sakura she was the same but only diffrent she grew taller and was wearing a full round of battle ready armor with a boar ingraved on it and a spear in her hand it seemed like she was the same but the feeling radiated over her that they feared even more then that of the Nine tail fox.

The judge roamed over as he checked the two and said,

"they are both unable to compete and so its a tie they cant go on." soon Kakashi moved down taking the two. Right then as they watched you could see the wonder comming more as he heard ready feeling the names turning on Naruto watched fast seeing as two more names Came up and this one was simple it was,

'NARUTO UZUMAKI VS KIBA INUZANA'

He looked over seeing the expression over as Kiba smirked some looking at Hinata who naruto wonder what was with her and how he felt so diffrent right then as he could see her inner beauty radiate on her and felt something even more greater then what Ino was letting off.

Naruto moved down fast as he watched Kiba who was letting off a over confident smirk like he had just won the lottery right then and now, as he moved he looked up over to the opposet side as Naruto was curious he looked seeing two woman, both of who had the same symbol marked on their cheeks he figure they were his family, he soon moved his head looking over at kiba when the judge moved down looking at them simple as he said,

"Alright you know the rules well this begins in 3...2...1 ...NOW!" it was then that he left the stage leaving them as Kiba moved fast bringing the hand signs over as he soon moved down on his hand and feet smirking some as he looked wolfish in nature it didn't change much as he said,

"Bring it on Naruto of the dead last." He smirked some as he figure it must have been a good insult but Naruto yelled back,

"Bring it on kibble's." there was a femal laugh from behind which was young but interesting but it made Kiba mad, suddenly he moved right at Naruto with blinding speed this caught him off him guard this was strang but Naruto manage to gain his completion as he made his stance,

The way he looked it seemed more like he was a street fighter as he moved at kiba as fast as he could this was amazing but kiba was so much faster knocking Naruto back with his speed he didn't need akamaru from the Looks of it but Naruto was seeing something as right then He yelled out,

"Shadow clone jutsu." soon about half a dozen of perfect copys appeard which caught Kiba off gaurd as it didn't seem to matter as he looked at akamaru who yelped some Naruto didn't know what it said but kiba did hearing the thought of the animal,

"Lets rock kibble BOSS." KIba gave a strange look as he listen the dog but he moved fast at naruto not stopping as him and akamaru manage to go past destroying as many clones as he had he didn't stop but naruto and the other soon started to attack hitting whatever they could not stoping or holding back but it was strange, Naruto was feeling himself loosing it wasn;t right something didn't feel right...

"What do I need to do."

Suddenly he figure something as he movedf fast remembering something From the past as a quick trick right then as he made a couple shadow more shadow clones and used them as a decoy before he began digging like a dog in the ground vanashing,

Kiba looked around seeing none of the clones gone as he smirked thinking that he won looking over the judge didn't see anything, in the stands you could hear the crowed silence as KIba was confused but soon the sound of the ground rumbled faster and harder before what Kiba heard was horrible,

**"VILLAGE HIDDEN SECRET TECHNIQE ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!." **right then Naruto rised under kiba with two finger for each hand it landed right up his lower ass and slammed him high as he screamed,

The sound of the woman laugh came again as it seemed like she was close to passing out as kiba landed back on the ground holding his ass rubbing it turning but right as he does he called for the great pooch and bringing out a red pill like object tossing it at the small dog rigtht then it began to grow turning red. As it soon became a clear distant from it as it morther into a perfect version of KIba as he soon said,

"HUMAN BEAST TRANSFORMATION." as they both soon began to look mroe fearal.

Naruto started clearing the distance between himself and Kiba with a slightly dancing step, causing a little confusion as to what exactly he was doing.

The dog boy's eyes followed his opponents movements trying to anticipate an attack but the style was nothing he was familiar with and so the first shot came as a complete shock.

A sweeping leg fake from the left followed by an immediate hook punch from the right. Since Kiba's attention was turned towards the leg he was caught completely unprepared for the hook which sent him skidding across the ground. Though through partial luck there was a poof of smoke as the Kiba that was hit turned back into a dog.

This wasn't much for naruto as the two rised up and they began to gain more speed light it was nothing as they moved at Naruto and soon the young blonde was thinking,

"How do I stop this I can't lose Im not going to stop till I become Hokage." SUddenly he stoped looking over as he saw Kiba standing there in the middle of the air along with akamaru it was interesint but noting to stop it as he moved closer seeing it he touched it and right then the shock rose over him,

KIba and Akamaruto body moved but more towered each other, this suprised him as he moved more holding him faster as before he knew It Kiba and the dog had fused together like they were one But it wasn't that.

Kiba Pants began to rib apart it roamed more as he lost his shoe and there he stood looking at naruto with legs of a goat smirked at him like he won and Naruto just thought of something as he said,

"Did I just stop time?!" It didn't seem like much but he moved behind Kiba as he knew felt himself get weaker his chakra going down but it only been like around 3 minutes but he moved out fast behind Kiba as suddenly be began to move slower and slower at the ground,

"Wwwwwhhhhhhaaaaaatttt... ttttttthhhhhee." Kiba slowly began to speck as he moved faster and faster seeing the ground and then he soon hit it and brfore that grinding down feeling weakend.

Naruto looked more as he was shocked and watched everyone move but he had to take advantage of this as he said,

"NOW KIBA SEE WHAT THE DEAD LAST CAN DO!" he uses what felt like the last of his strengh to sumon ten clones as they movced attacking him he screamed,

"NARUTO UZUMAKI BARRAGE!" Naruto and the clones moved fast and hard at Kiba moving at speeds beyond normal person as everyone had the look of suprised as kiba was kicked in the air moved over to the sides fast and hard not able to dodge as the final kick hit him he plunged down to the ground,

It seemed like a short match as kiba was warm moving barely as Naruto moved and simple placed his foot on the back of the dog man, as it was no use kiba had to say,

"FIne I give I give." Naruto smiled in triump knowing he won his first match but hunched over worn feeling his body weakened and soon felt a hand grab him right then as he looked seeing Hayate Gekkō moving grabbing his shoulder keeping him up as he said,

"Winner of this round is Naruto UZ -haaackuck- maki." he moved spitting on the ground clearing his throught almost hitting kiba right there as he soon moved letting The dog boy rise from the ground as he did everyone went to silence as he stood up looking at them as he said,

"What? what are you all looking at." He didn't notice what was going on as he moved right then A young Hanna moved grabbing his shoulder you think she laugh about it but all she said,

"Holy fuck bro your half donky... Guess this makes you a real jackass." KIba moved his head down looking as he soon saw instead of his legs were two large hoofs and right then did the only that seemed humanly possible in this form and fainted, as his head hit the ground akamaru soon came out of him appearin passed out right next to his head moving its leg hitting the Inu in the noise but he was out cold to notice.

They slowly moved Taking Kiba and Naruto off the arena as the next rounds went by as it was soon called forth in the round, it took time clearing the patches of dirt before wondering what it might be comming next as the names roamed over and soon it showed up with the names right then as it showed,

Temari vs ten ten,

With that the fight began but it wasn't a long fight but a very fast as Ten ten moved summoning her powerful weapons aiming fast at temari but right as their close to hitting the desert rose it slamed her mighty fan knocking them back imapling the young woman knocking her to the ground in a utter and fast knock out through the matches.

Right then as NAruto was sitting down while the female known as Ten-ten was being taken to a head docter in order to be treated as the round moved He felt someone move over slowly as he turned looking up to see none other then Sasuke, he looked at him with his dark cold eyes as he said,

"How did you move like that Not even my sharingan was able to see that?" Naruto tried to think of something to say but even he didn't know and said,

"Maybe you just missed it I mean I just moved away in time..." he tried to hide the truth the best he could but it didn't seem to help as he said,

"Tell me dope I have to know with a power like That I could Stop my brother." again Naruto was suprised by hearing that before then as he said,

"I don't how I did it Sasuke im sorry but I really have no idea." this was more truthful as he still had no Idea what he was doing as he managed to get up grunting slightly, It seemed Like Sasuke still didn't believe him as he said,

"Ill find out eventually and when I do you're going to help me." HIs eyes seemed even more dark like he was going to break into his soul but Naruto looked back as he grunted in pain but it was slowly managing to subside,

"And also Naruto Whatever you did with Kiba I want to know how did you do it the same thing happen with Ino and Sakura and it seemed like a major boost."

"Well the only thing I really know Is I touched them and poof it happen I cant really..." SUddenly Sasuke grabed Naruto squizing his shoulder as he tried to gain what he could but he Felt Nothing Naruto didn't feel anything ether not even a shock roamed over or a spark then seemed to anger sasuke as he slowly left Him behind.


End file.
